Troll
Trolls are a highly numerous, predatory race from the nightmare world of the Qliphoth.Berserk manga; Chapter 199 Appearance Trolls are hairy, apelike humanoids with a limited degree of intelligence with faces that comprise elements of pigs and rodents. Their eyes are wide and bulging and their snouts thick and fleshy with several protrusions somewhat similar to feelers or sensors. Profile Like many inhabitants of the Qliphoth, the Trolls are born from the darkest thoughts of humanity's collective subconscious and thus are as beastly as the thoughts they were spawned from. The Trolls have little ability to make weapons, and often steal them from humans. They are also cannibalistic, usually eating their injured. Trolls also eat humans and livestock, usually during raids. They seem to breed by impregnating human women that they drag to their lair, the women later dying when the litter of infant trolls claw their way out of the womb and eat the host parent's flesh. They do appear to have some sort of system of leadership, if only a bare one, as the strongest and burliest troll in Qliphoth steps forward to the exclusion of the others when they fail. History Trolls first appear plaguing a small town that has begged Flora for assistance in ridding it of them. One is first shown attacking a woman, and killing her brother when he tries to intervene and dragging her off. When other villagers try to pursue, they are frightened off and some killed when the other trolls reveal themselves. Destroying them is the main goal of Schierke, who Flora sends in her place along with Guts and his party. At first, it is only a matter of driving off the massive horde when they attack the town, proving to be both easier and more difficult than expected. Schierke's magic allows the church to remain a safe place for the most part, but a troll eventually finds its way in and is fended off by Isidro and Morgan. As the trolls are not very intelligent and thus not good at fighting off combatants with the skill and superior weapons that Serpico and Guts possess, they are not a match, but their numbers eventually back the party into a corner. Not helping issues is when an ogre appears along with a kelpie, distracting Guts and Serpico respectively and leaving the rest of the trolls for Schierke to destroy, which she accomplishes excellently by summoning a water spirit to flood the village. Unfortunately, while the trolls retreat, they drag Casca and Farnese along with them back to Qliphoth, forcing the team to pursue them there in a rescue mission. Waking up in Qliphoth, Casca and Farnese are horrified by the revelation of what trolls do with kidnapped women. Several are seen being raped by the trolls, and when Hannah, the woman who was kidnapped earlier that day, crawls over begging for help, they can only watch as she is torn apart from the inside by many infantile trolls, who quickly begin feasting on her. Though terrified, the silver garments they wear protect them from the trolls' touch, though that does not bar the trolls from touching them with any weapon or instrument. Schierke leads Guts, Serpico, and Isidro across the astral border into the hellish realm of Qliphoth, the home of the trolls. Trolls quickly appear en masse in a cavern, which Guts joyfully asks to slay while the rest look for Casca. Schierke, Serpico, and Isidro have trouble fending off the remaining trolls, but eventually do find and rescue Farnese and Casca, and Isidro takes down the troll war chief. Unfortunately, the troubles are not at an end, and they all feel a powerful shadow move across them and down the hall. Guts, who has slain nearly the entire troll pack himself, is set upon by Slan, who manifests using the slain beasts' intestines. Slan has used the trolls deliberately to lure Guts to her, and their encounter is a violent and one-sided one in stark contrast to how easily Guts destroyed the trolls earlier. The trolls are nearly totally wiped out, but not completely. Once Farnese and Casca are rescued, the party leaves Qliphoth, and though trolls are seen harassing other villages later, none ever encounter the party again. Gallery Trivia References Category:Races